Scrawl
by forever-apropos
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are too shy to talk to each other. They talk it out through writing on the surface of their class tables with their mysterious friend. How will they react once they find out they're writing to each other? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel arrived at McKinley High's parking lot half an hour before school was due to start. A year ago, he wouldn't have dared venture into the school more than 15 minutes early for fear of slushies, dumpster tosses and the jeers of the insensitive jocks, but he had a feeling that this year, he wouldn't be facing any of those.

First off, the ones who usually tossed him into dumpsters were now the ones who would toss people into dumpsters for even sending him a dirty look. Puck was a friend now, albeit a rather odd friend for someone like Kurt Hummel to have, but he was a good one. Finn was his over protective stepbrother and would probably kick a chair to any person who spoke badly about Kurt. Slushies were still a probability, though, especially with those hockey jocks and their mullets but it wasn't anything Kurt wasn't used to. Physical harm, which was very real a year ago, was no longer an issue for Kurt. After befriending Santana Lopez, who wouldn't mind showing anyone how people back in Lima Heights Adjacent settled business, and Lauren Zizes, member of the wrestling team, jocks knew he wasn't an easy target anymore. The biggest shock though, was him befriending Dave Karofsky. They were on first-name basis now and though they weren't friends, they were civilized enough to nod at each other in acknowledgement and exchange pleasantries. Dave would actually stop Kurt in the hallways and ask him if anyone has been bothering him from time to time, genuinely concerned for the boy. Karofsky had his back.

Kurt walked into the sparsely populated school and navigated the hallways until he reached his locker. He had to come early so he could do some locker-organizing. They were a week into junior year and he hasn't taken the time to do so yet and the locker that was void of any personality was depressing. He plugged in his earphones and got to work, alphabetizing his textbooks, color-coordinating his spiral notebooks and placing an extra bottle of hairspray next to the already half-empty bottle. His emergency change of clothes were placed neatly at its assigned spot deep inside the locker, he genuinely hoped he wouldn't be needing at any time soon. He got to work on his locker door, pulling out pictures that he meant to hang up from his satchel. The one on top of the pile was a picture of him and Rachel Berry taken by one of her dads at her basement where they were putting on an impromptu production of Wicked. He smiled at the picture fondly, a year ago he wouldn't have believed being friends with the annoying loud-mouth. Today, she was closest to being his soulmate as anyone.

It was in the middle of pasting up a small Harry Potter promo picture (It will never end) when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around, slowly, looking for the perpetrator and was met with a pair of honey-brown eyes. He couldn't be sure what shade exactly, because the boy quickly averted his gaze. Kurt stared at him, amused. If the light blush on the boys cheeks said anything, he could tell that he was embarrassed. Kurt went back to pasting the last few pictures up before slamming his locker door. He chanced a glance at the boy the same time the boy looked at him. He offered him a small smile which Kurt almost returned if a hockey jock didn't bump his shoulder purposefully and snickered. Kurt huffed and headed to class, the boy and his small smile forgotten.

center * * * /center

It was lunch time, Kurt was sitting by the Glee Club talking to Rachel, who sat across from her, about duet ideas for Glee Club. Well, rather, Kurt was listening as Rachel talked about the list she arranged which would "showcase both our vocal ranges while complimenting each others voices that will most certainly help get them into NYADA." She was sitting next to Finn who had his arm around her shoulders as he talked to Puck about football. For a moment, Kurt felt a pang of jealousy. Not of Rachel for having Finn, no. He was jealous of their ease and comfort around each other, and their love too. With all the ups and downs of their drama, he knew what they had was true.

As Rachel babbled on and on, Kurt caught a glimpse of the kid three lockers down from him sitting on a table with a few students he didn't know. Only now did he see how truly beautiful the boy was. He was wearing dark wash jeans that were rolled up at the ends, black shiny oxfords and a red polo shirt with red suspenders. His hair was gelled firmly to his head and his eyebrows were so perfectly triangular that Kurt couldn't help wondering if he plucked them that way. He had to stifle a giggle at the thought. i He talked with his hands i, Kurt observed.

While he was examining the boy, he happened to turn his head and catch Kurt staring at him. Kurt froze. He wondered if the boy's heard anything about him, about how he was gay. He wondered if the boy would be disgusted by him. At that moment, the bell rang. Kurt quickly gathered his things and headed out the door to his next class, Physics, while calling out a hasty goodbye to Rachel.

center * * * /center

Kurt sat at his usual desk and peered around the still-empty class room. Well, he did bolt away from the auditorium, which meant that he had arrived in class while the rest of his classmates were still putting their things away. It wasn't his fault, he panicked.

He started preparing himself for class when he caught sight of an untidy scrawl at the lower right of his usually pristine table. He squinted and peered closely, trying to make out the messy script. It said i Accio friend. /i

Kurt's heart squeezed in his chest. He knew what it was like, feeling completely alone with no one to talk to and here was another who took Physics the period before Kurt did while sitting in his seat. I That's kind of, like, fate, right? /i Kurt asked himself. He grabbed a pencil and replied, his neat, loopy handwriting contrasting the mess of the handwriting below it. "Lumos. Here's hoping I made the path to him (or her) a little brighter."

center * * * /center

Blaine was walking in long strides, trying to remember his way to his Physics class room. Today hasn't been the best of first days, he hasn't really met anyone with the potential to be his friend, not like Wes, David, Jeff or Nick, his friends from Dalton. The most beautiful boy he's ever seen also ignored him and looked at him like a freak. On top of that, he also forgot his pencil case in his Physics class, the one that was farthest into the building. Therefore, when everybody else was making their way out of school, Blaine was going in deeper.

Blaine finally found the empty classroom and ran for the seat he took earlier, retrieving the small, leather pencil case. He wouldn't have cared so much if it wasn't his father's pencil case and he would've been chewed out even more for losing the precious thing. He didn't have the best relationship with his father, to him, Blaine was a big disappointment.

He slumped in the seat, taking a minute to himself. It was then where he spotted the script that had taken up the space above his own. i Lumos, /i it said i Here's hoping i made the path to him (or her) a little brighter. /i

Blaine left the school grinning that day, with the prospect of a possible friend and a gorgeous boy three lockers up from his, tomorrow didn't look so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Busy chatters of nothing in particular filled the air while slamming lockers punctuated their conversations. Of course, he never participated in it, he was the weird new kid, after all. It probably didn't help, either, that he dressed in polos and bowties but that was something he wasn't going to change anytime soon. _You can take the kid out of the prep school but not the prep school out of the kid_Blaine thought to himself and chuckled to himself.

It wasn't like he didn't make any friends, he has. That kid in a wheelchair, Artie, was actually really cool, even considering the fact that he enjoyed bursting into the best of rap songs at any given moment. And the other kid, Sam, who he had a conversation in nothing but Na'vi for about half an hour was more than just a little cool. But they weren't exactly best friends, and it was weird because he felt like whenever he was around both of them, he was missing something big, like he wasn't being let in on an inside joke. Apparently, they were both in their schools Glee Club. Maybe that was it.

But perhaps it also had something to do with a certain boy with coiffed hair and shocking fashion sense three lockers up from his own. He wasn't a stalker, or a voyeur or whatever, but whenever he was around, he couldn't help but stare. Or steal quick glances because staring was _not cool. _He was pretty, sure, but that wasn't the only reason he was drawn to this boy. I mean, Blaine couldn't deny the grace and poise this boy displayed that half the girls in this school didn't, but it was more than just in the way his face scrunched up whenever he laughed at whatever a small girl (Rachel, he once heard him call her) who wore animal sweaters said. Okay, so maybe it did have something to do with that, but the guy seemed like he had a really great personality. Whenever he said something to make Rachel laugh, he kind of always wished he knew what was so funny. There was something about him that made Blaine want to be his best friend.

_Well, idiot, best friends talk. For all you've said to him, he probably thinks you're mute. _he thought to himself miserably and finished gathering his books, slamming his locker door closed. He turned around to head to his first class when he was first officially welcomed to McKinley High. 

Kurt was a little bit more subtle with his stares. At least, he liked to think so, anyway. Whenever Blaine was staring at him, Kurt always caught him at it. That was never the case when he looked at Blaine.

_It's the way he dresses, _he tried to reason to himself. He shouldn't be having crushes, he didn't want a repeat of Finn, after all. So he tried to justify all the staring and all the interest he had in this helmet-head. This kid had a fashion sense that would cause him trouble eventually. Today, he had paired a green and white plaid shirt with khaki highwaters (_ i didn't even know they made khakis like that! _) and a bright green bowtie. It was like the boy was asking for trouble, and soon enough, he got it.

Kurt watched from the corner of his eye as Azimio delivered a slushy to the poor boy's face. All Kurt could think was that he didn't deserve it.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kurt yelled to the already-retreating figure. Azimio stopped in his tracks and turned around, snickering. "Well, well, did Hummell have a crush on the new kid? Is Hummell trying to be a man, for once?" Azimio laughed. "I'm sorry, i had to laugh. Hummell the little fairy fag trying to man up. Hummell the lady. Ha!" The jocks around him started snickering together - Kurt didn't understand how anyone could be so mean. "Azimio, Kurt's got more man in his freaking pinky than you will ever have in your whole body." Rachel said matter-of-factly from beside him.

A flicker of something, probably anger, was visible in Azimio's face but before he could say anything, Santana Lopez materialized from behind them. "Do we have a problem, here, Azimio?" she drawled. "Nah, Lopez, just Hummell trying to be a man." Azimio shot back. Santana chuckled darkly. "Azimio, why you gotta be like that? I know his dick's bigger than yours but if that was a reason to torment him, you'd have to torment every guy in this school because I know from good authority that you're hardly packing anything in that department."

It was in that moment Coach Bieste decided to pass the hallway and when she took one look at Blaine on the floor and Azimio with the Slushee cup in his hands, she practically roared for Azimio to meet her at the Principal's office. Kurt gave Santana a grateful nod and turned to the boy on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" he might've said but Blaine couldn't see anything but those eyes. How the bloody hell were eyes so blue?

"Um, hello? I'm sorry but he might've ruined your bowtie forever. This shit's hard to get off silk." Blaine chuckled to himself, the boy honestly seemed sorry for his bow tie. The boy looked at him, confused, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

Blaine grinned. "Nothing, it just seems like you were really sorry that the bow tie's ruined."

The boy looked at him funny. "Oh trust me, I am."

Blaine laughed. "My name's Blaine and there's corn syrup in my eyebrows." He said sheepishly.

The other boy laughed and yes, there was the scrunchy nose thing Blaine loved _-no, no LIKED- _so much. "My name's Kurt and you really can't blame the corn syrup, my pet bunny could get trapped in those eyebrows." He said, his eyes twinkling. He laughed at the scandalized look that came across Blaine's face. "Here, let me help you with that." 

Blaine headed to his second last class of the day with a big grin on his face. Sure, his shirt and bowtie that was once his fathers are now ruined and he had to resort to wearing Kurt's clothes that were too big for him (a plain grey long-sleeved shirt, black vest and dark washed jeans) but none of that would bring him down because the boy three lockers up from his was finally his friend.

Kurt was everything Blaine expected and more. He liked Harry Potter (which was a big surprise) and they debated whether or not Snape had the right to treat Harry the way he did. They argued about whether or not Katy Perry or Lady Gaga was a better singer. They argued the pros and cons of jean jackets. They even argued about Blaine's eyebrows (Kurt offered to wax them for him, Blaine declined over and over again.) It was like he could talk to Kurt about anything and everything.

_and they were going to talk some more when I go to Glee Club later! _Blaine thought to himself happily.

He settled into his seat, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of boring. He was never fond of Physics. He put his books away when he saw the same loopy handwriting that made his chest feel tighter underneath his last reply.

_Let's play a game. Like a puzzle. If you give me one piece of yourself, maybe I can piece you together! _

_I'm made of porcelain. _

Blaine grinned as he scribbled his reply.

_i'm Harry Potter therefore i'm the only person who can be your friend. Anybody else would break you, I could totally just Reparo you. _

Kurt headed to the library before Glee Club to pick up Blaine. Kurt just had a hunch that Blaine would be the Glee Club type. It was funny because though Kurt didn't know that much about Blaine (yet), he was the first person he truly wanted to get to know better. It was something about the boy, something that pulled Kurt towards him. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only boy who had some kind of fashion sense, or because they both worshipped the ground J.K. Rowling walked on or maybe it was also because Blaine was unbearably good looking with his eyes like pools of sex.

But maybe it was because Blaine seemed to like looking at Kurt almost as much as Kurt liked looking at Blaine. 

Blaine was copying his classmate's notes when Kurt came to pick him up for Glee.

If Blaine wasn't so quick to put his pen down or to shut his notebook then maybe Kurt would've figured out the identity of the person behind the writings on his desk.

If Kurt looked over Blaines shoulder to inquire as to what he was doing 5 seconds earlier, he would've figured out who was it he helped.

If Kurt saw Blaine's handwriting, this story would've ended here.


End file.
